


I've Got Nothing To Lose And You've Got Everything To Say

by Victim2Villain



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victim2Villain/pseuds/Victim2Villain
Summary: Gerard just landed his first teaching job and everything seemed to be looking up in his life. Then he meets Frank and at first it's the best thing that's ever happened to him. However, when Gerard learns Frank's secret it turns everything upside down.Will Gerard risk everything Frank? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the description is kinda shit but this is basically a student/teacher frerard fic (original, i know). This will probably be awful so read at your own risk.

Gerard's POV:

I walked swiftly in the cool night air, hurrying to my destination. The dark sky stretched for miles above me, a few stars shone brightly through the cloudy sky. The pavement was swarming with people, most heading to bars and clubs to enjoy a Saturday night out. The road next to me was almost as busy, cars crawling amidst the heavy traffic. Rumbling engines and excited chatter filled the air around me but I didnt pay attention to any of it. My mind was focused on getting to my favourite pub, and the countless drinks I would consume.

A few minutes later it came into sight and I went in. Immediately the strong aroma of alcohol hit my noise and the sound of loud conversation filled my ears. This place was so familiar to me it felt like home. Over in one corner people were playing pool and darts. There were a few tv screens dotted around each showing Match of the Day. I walked over to the bar and sat in my regular place and ordered a pint.

"Hey Gee, how you doing?" asked Bert. He was the bartender but also a close friend.

"Hi Bert, I'm alright. I start my new job on Monday so I won't be able to come in as much anymore. Teaching and hangovers don't really mix, sorry mate." I replied.

"Nah its fine. I know how hard you've worked to actually get this job. Good luck with it. I hope everything goes well and if it doesn't, well you know where I am."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Last year I was fresh out of university looking for a position as a high school art teacher. Unfortunately most schools were cutting back on staff, not hiring new teachers, due to government budget cuts. I slept rough for a few weeks until Bert found me and took me in. I worked in the pub for a few months to pay my way while looking for teaching jobs. Finally, just before the summer holidays I found a position at Pency Prep Academy, the local private school who said I could start in the new term. I moved out of Bert's house and into a cheap apartment but I still came by every few nights and Bert knew just how much I appreciate everything he'd done for me.

"Anyway enough about me how are things going? It looks really busy in here tonight." I chuckled.

We chatted for about an hour or two with Bert serving customers in between whenever they came up to the bar. I was on my third pint when a young looking guy walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He had short black hair with the sides shaved and bleached blonde. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a red short sleeved shirt that had 'homophobia is gay' scrawled on in what looked like black sharpie.

I looked at the side of his face that I could see and saw that he had a silver lip ring that he kept biting as he ordered his drink. His mesmerising hazel eyes, surrounded by red eyeliner, drew me in and i couldn't look away. Greedily, I drunk in all his features and tried to remember every last detail of his small figure. I knew I should've looked away before I got caught staring by the insanely cute stranger but I found I couldn't look away. It was like my eyes were glued to him. He must have noticed me staring because he turned to face me and stared right back into my own eyes. Nothing was said between us as we held our gaze for what seemed like hours.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked eventually. I snapped out of the trance i was in and came crashing back down to reality.

"Uh no. No ones sat there," I said flustered, my face probably glowing bright red.

The stranger didn't say another word to me as he sat down and got his phone out of his pocket. Although I'm surprised he managed to fit anything into his pockets, his jeans were so sinfully tight against his thighs. I began to think what else was he managed to fit into his jeans but I soon stopped myself and moved my gaze away from his thighs.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bert whispered to me and winked. He must have noticed me staring. My face went redder, if possible, and I punched him softly. He just laughed "Stop by again soon and tell me how the job goes."

"Is there something on my face?" The guy spoke after Bert walked away to serve someone else.

"What? No, sorry I didn't mean to. I just...." My sentence trailed off without a good excuse as to why I was staring at a complete stranger.

"You were just?" He waited for a response but I didn't have one to give him. My mind wasn't as quick in my intoxicated state.

"Whats your name?" He quizzed after his last question didn't get a response. He was in luck this time because I knew the answer to that one.

"Gerard. Gerard way." I answered quickly.

"Nice to meet you Gerard Way," the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "I'm Frank Iero."

I repeated his name over and over in my head and my mind filled with all sorts of images. I wanted him to control me and make me scream his name. My lust and desire for Frank grew even more.

"Its good to meet you too," I said, keeping my dirty thoughts locked in my head.

"So whats a hot guy like you doing all alone on a Saturday night?" He questioned, his eyes roaming across my face and then the rest of my body. I was so taken aback by the forwardness of his question that I couldn't form a proper response. This seemed to deflate Frank's mood as his face turned cold and he said "you're not homophobic are you, why are the cute ones always homophobic?"

"N-no," I managed to stumble out. "I'm very gay."

This amused him as his face seemed to light up again and he let out a short chuckle. His laugh was the best thing I'd ever heard, it gave me this warm feeling that went beyond simple desire. However, I was too tipsy at the time to notice it. There was one thing I wanted and it was him.

"Good, because I'm also very gay," he whispered seductively, raising one of his hands and gently caressed my cheek. His touch was electrifying and I never wanted it stop. When he did eventually move his hand I felt cold, like he warmed me up just by touching. I craved his touch and I craved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this already has like twenty reads and I only posted the first chapter a few hours ago so thanks! Here's another chapter. I also changed the title slighty idk i think it works better but if you have any other title suggestions leave a comment

Gerard's POV:

An hour and several drinks later we were still talking but I didnt know how much longer I could resist him. Thoughts of Frank and what we could do together consumed my mind and with every passing second i wanted him more and more. However, there was a much more pressing matter at hand.

"Gotta pee," I rushed out and practically ran to the toilet.

Just as i was drying my hands i was pushed roughly against the wall. A pair of lips began furiously kissing mine and I kissed back knowing exactly who it was. His lips tasted slightly of beer and cigarettes but if anything it only fueled the fire between us. He wrapped his arms round me to pull me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair and my grip tightened as our kiss got more heated.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Frank gasped breathlessly as we pulled apart for breath.

"Me too," I admitted still enthralled by the smaller man. His hair was all over the place but it made him hotter and more irresistible. I couldn't stay away. This time it was me who pulled him back in and reconnected our lips. His lips were softer than before but still full of desperation, still passionate. Our lips fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw, usually kissing someone for the first time is awkward and your noses get in the way but there was none of that with Frank. He knew what he was doing and he was good at it.

Frank's hands roamed across my back and slid under by shirt and continued to explore. His hands got lower and lower until they hit the fabric of my jeans. He looked at me, his eyes asking for consent and i gave it. Frank slipped his hands under my jeans and began to squeeze my ass. I moaned quietly and pulled his hair again. This seemed to effect him because he squeezed again but harder. I could feel his bulge against my thigh and I was pretty sure he could feel mine. I don't know if it was the skinny jeans but he felt big and that thought aroused me even more.

I rubbed my thigh against him, causing him to moan loudly and bite down on my lip. He moved away from my lips and sucked roughly on my neck leaving dozens of red marks all over the pale skin. As if by instinct i grinded against him, groaning as he gave me yet more hickies. My hands grabbed onto the fabric of shirt and began to lift it over his head, he quickly followed suit with my shirt. His torso was bare expect for one tattoo above his left nipple. It was a flame with the word 'hope' written underneath. I reached my hand out to gently touch it and I felt Frank shiver under my touch.

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I noticed how young and vulnerable he looked. His eyes were full of lust and want but behind that lay innocence and I began to wonder how old he really was.

"How old are you Frankie?" I asked quietly.

"Twenty one," he responded.

"You look young for twenty one," I remarked.

"I get that a lot," he smirked. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two." I murmured. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Ive wanted you since I first saw you sat at the bar."

Instead of answering I kissed him again. This kiss was hungry and furious. Before we could take it any further, the door suddenly burst open and we jumped apart still shirtless. Bert stopped in his tracks looking shocked and all our faces going bright red.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting," Bert exclaimed flustered. Frank tried to bury himself in my chest and I stood there burning with embarrassment. Apparently it was very clear what we were about to do. "Its just you had been gone for a long time and I thought I'd see if you were okay and yeah..."

"I'll just go, you guys can return to whatever," Bert rushed back out into the main bar area before I could say anything, leaving us alone in the toilets. We just stood there for a second before I burst out laughing.

"Gerard stop. That was embarrassing, he walked in on us about to have sex," Frank whined.

"I'm sorry Frank. But you have to admit his face was a tiny bit funny." I giggled.

"It totally ruined the mood,"

"Well why don't we go back to mine and see if we can find the mood there," I whispered seductively, and brought him in for another kiss. He kissed back so I took that for a yes.

After a minute he broke the kiss and handed me my shirt. We put our shirts back on and tried to make it look that we weren't about to have sex in the toilets of a bar. However, all the hickies Frank gave me were on show as I had nothing to hide them with. I walked out the toilets with Frank trailing slightly behind me, his face still a bit red. I saw Bert look over in our direction so I told Frank to wait outside whilst I talked to him for a minute.

"Hey Bert," I started awkwardly but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"I'm so sorry Gee. I didn't mean to ruin anything back there. Honestly, I didn't know you two were about to you know..." He trailed off at the end.

"Its fine. It was probably a blessing in disguise. It would have been way worse if someone walked in when we were actually doing it."

"Yeah."

"Anyway we were just gonna go so I'll see you sometime. Have a good night."

"Bye and oh, on Monday you might want to cover those up." He said gesturing at the hickies Frank gave me.

"Haha thanks Bert. I'll let you know how the jobs going next week." I laughed

"Bye," he called to me as I walked out into the cool air of the outside world. I saw Frank casually leaning against a lamp post, smoking a fag. The light rained down on him, giving him his own personal spotlight. He looked so beautiful, his dark hair contrasted the pale skin and his fringe slightly covered his face. Was I supposed to find him beautiful? I mean it was just a one night stand wasnt it? The truth was i didnt know and deep down i wanted it to be more than just that. I wanted him to be lying next to me every night as i fell asleep and be there every morning when i woke up. I wanted to kiss him everyday and run my hands over every inch of his body.

He saw me staring and smiled at me sheepishly. I wandered over to where he was standing told him we should get going. He put out his cigarette looked down at my hand, like he wanted to hold it but wasn't sure if I'd let him. All his confidence from earlier seemed to have melted away. I kissed him slowly and gently and wrapped my fingers around his.

"Lets go," I whispered to him as we walked off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yous were probably already expecting it but smut warning

Gerard's POV:

I led Frank into my apartment and shut the door quietly behind so i didn't wake up the neighbours. His face held a slight red blush from the cold night and his hair was still all spiked up from earlier. The hungry look had returned to his eyes and it made him look so much hotter. Like i was a wild animal that he couldn't wait to hunt down and kill.

"Now, where were we?" I pushed him against the back of the door and kissed him hard like my life depended on it. Our make out session quickly became heated, and this time it was me who gave the hickies. I snaked around his neck recklessly leaving marks, groans erupting from him every so often. I moved away from his neck and sucked down on the edge of his ear which made him moan loudly and his fingers scratched against my back.

He was quickly becoming hard from my actions and I was getting increasingly turned on from the noises he was making. Soon I could feel his bulge and he started palming me through my jeans. I let out a moan and began grinding against him. Our dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric of our jeans.

"Bedroom. Now." Frank managed to gasp in between moans.

I practically dragged him through my dark apartment out of desperation and pulled him inside my room. Still kissing we ripped each others shirts off and made our way to the bed. I fell back so he was on top of me and we gasped for breath. He ran his hands down my bare chest and continued palming me. My moans got increasingly louder and I started to take his jeans and underwear off, before removing my own. Now we were both completely naked our eyes roamed among the others body. With no clothing covering anything i saw he was bigger than i first presumed.

"You have the most beautiful body ive ever seen," I exhaled.

"Then you can't have seen you're own," Frank answered back. He leant down and kissed me, slower this time but i kissed back regardless.

"Are you okay with this Frankie? Theres still time to back out if you want."

"Yes. I'm sure. This is the most sure of anything I've ever been. I want to make you scream my name and beg for mercy underneath me. I want you, all of you."

I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out a condom and lube. I handed him the condom and slathered lube on my hand and began to slowly pump his condom covered cock. His moans filled the air, turning me on even more.

"Oh Gee, I'm gonna teach you some things tonight," he moaned.

Frank stopped me and gave me one final hickey before he started to insert himself in me. At first it hurt but the more he put it the better it felt. Once all of him was in I unclenched and got used to him being there and he began to slowly move.

"Faster," I groaned. He obeyed and began to thrust quicker, his hands clenched the sheets tighter the faster he went. Frank was different to other people I've slept, its like hes somehow more caring even at the pace we were going.

"Oh Frankie!" I exclaimed. "Faster, please."

"You like this gee?"

"Yes. I like it frankie. I like it a lot"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please. Dont stop," i begged. "Harder."

He sped up again, keeping dominance over the situation and making me beg. I grabbed his hair and pulled it with each thrust, i could tell i was close.

Gee, im gonna.." he gasped and moaned loudly. He did one final thrust and I felt him come inside me. That was enough to send me over the edge. My back arched and i pulled his hair hard while screaming out his name. Frank pulled out, took off the condom and tied it up before throwing it away and collapsed next to me, come covering both our bodies. His face was glistening with sweat, even after sex he still managed to look hot.

"That was incredible," I said breathlessly. "You are amazing."

"I wasn't as good as you were gee," he gasped. "Your begging is seriously hot."

We pulled each other closer and kissed, a long slow passionate kiss after an unforgettable night. Frank was clearly exhausted as he laid his head on my bare chest with my arm wrapped around him. He mumbled something incoherent before he fell asleep. The nights excitement wore me out as well as i soon followed suit and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut so I hope it wasn't awful


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda shitty but enjoy

Gerard's POV:

As I woke up it felt like someone was repeatedly hitting my skull with a hammer. How much did i drink last night? I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. Sunlight was streaming into my room, i must have forgotten to shut the curtains last night. Suddenly i leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom and reached the toilet just in time. I retched a few more times before washing my hands and face. Well thats what you get for drinking on an empty stomach. I walked back into my bedroom and nearly had a heart attack when i saw a pale body sitting up in my bed.

"You okay gee?" the guy asked me, and memories of last night came flooding back. The cute guy sat next to me at the bar, making out in the toilets, getting caught by Bert and bringing him back here.

"Frank," I stated slightly surprised, as the memory of us tearing each others clothes off ran through my head.

"Gerard."

"Oh shit did we?" I looked down at my naked torso and over at franks bare chest. "We did."

"Is that bad?" He questioned, sadness ringing out through his voice, clearly upset that I didnt remember all of the nights events straight away.

"No," i quickly said as more and more memories came back to me; Frank moaning while I gave him hickies, me clinging onto his hair as he thrusted inside of me, him making me beg for more, the sound of my name as he climaxed and how he still managed to look so beautiful afterwards. "It was amazing, you were amazing. Honestly, it was the best sex ive ever had."

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up as i walked closer to him.

"Really," i confirmed. "In fact the mere thought of it makes me want to do it all over again."

He kissed me even though my breath must have tasted of vomit. I kissed back and lifted him up so he was clinging to me like a monkey. His nails dug into my back as the kiss deepened.

"Shower," I managed to articulate between kisses as i carried him into the bathroom. Gently, i put him down on the toilet seat and kissed him again before turning to put the shower on and let it warm up.

Once it was the right temperature we both stepped in. The water washed over us as we stood still entangled in each other just kissing. Our tongues intertwined like vines crawling up the side of a fence. This time I took control and ran my fingers over his dick, i could feel it harden under my touch and he let out a small moan.

"Does Frankie like that?" I cooed.

"Yes gee. It feels so good," he struggled to suppress a moan as I suddenly wrapped my hand round him and started pumping.

"Faster gee please," he pleaded with me.

I picked up the pace and kept pumping. Frank moaned again and leant his head back out of pleasure with his eyes closed. After a few minutes he gripped my back, digging his fingernails in. I figured he was close so I slowed down until my hand was barely moving. His eyes opened and he looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked exasperated

"Making you wait so I can do this," i sucked long and hard on the sensitive part of his neck. He gasped surprised by my actions, so I took this moment to pump his cock quickly again. He began to shout my name but it ended in a moan as he dug his nails hard into my back and came all over my hand.

"How was that sugar?" I whispered into his ear.

"Perfect." He mumbled back. I chuckled and he started kissing me, his hands moving across my back and his body pressing against my semi hard.

"Let me return the favour," he said and dropped to his knees. Frank took a hold of my dick and began sucking. I grabbed his hair and moaned at the sensation of his mouth around the top of my cock. I begged him on and he listened, doing everything right to give me the most amount of pleasure i could have asked for.

"Frank, im so close," i barely managed to say. My toes curled inward and gave a final moan as I let the orgasm wash over me. He released my cock from his mouth just as i came. I panted heavily and fell back against the shower walls.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I finally said.

"Nowhere. That was actually the first time ive sucked a dick."

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Well it was fucking incredible."

He just blushed and went to kiss me before we actually washed ourselves in the shower. Eventually, we got out the shower and i turned it off before handing frank a towel and getting one for myself. I led the way into my room and let frank borrow some clothes. My hangover was long forgotten as we walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Yes please," he replied almost nervously. I grabbed two mugs and turned on the coffee machine, letting the aroma fill my apartment. Suddenly it occurred to me that I know almost nothing about the shorter man that just gave me the world's best blowjob.

"So frank what do you like to do in your spare time?"

My question seemed to take him by surprise as he was quiet for a few moments before answering. "I play guitar and sometimes write my own songs. What about you?"

"I usually hang out in the bar we met in yesterday or im here drawings comics. But I just got a new job so I won't be able to go to the bar as much anymore."

We talked for what seemed hours about almost everything topic imaginable. Conversation just seemed easy and flowed naturally with Frank. There was never an awkward silence between us as we always found something to say. It turned out we had a lot in common, from the music we listened liked to our favourite films. There was something different about frank and I couldn't pinpoint it. One thing I noticed though that he was much more reserved and quiet than he had been last night. The dominant man seemed to have moulded into an anxious little boy. I found it odd, and also whenever conversation strayed to his age or even his personal life he got very uncomfortable and changed the topic. But I just brushed it off, it's probably nothing.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while but a lot has happened in real life since I last posted. Someone asked me out and yesterday i went on my first date and we saw avengers infinity war (no spoilers in the comments)

Frank's POV:

I felt so bad lying about lying to Gerard but there was nothing I could do now. He believed i was 21 so I had to keep up the pretence, when in reality I was only 16. As we were talking i think he noticed my odd behaviour but I couldn't let him catch on. There was something special about gerard, i could already tell that from the short amount of time I'd known him. Id never had a one night stand before I knew that this wasn't what normally happened the day after. You were meant to leave as soon as you woke up and never see each other again but we showered together and I'd sucked him off. Now we were drinking coffee and talking about our first concert experiences. I never wanted to leave his small apartment and go back to being 16.

"Frank?" Gerard said catching my attention.

"Sorry I got lost in thought. What is it?" I smiled at him. His hazel eyes seemed to be captivated by me, all of his attention was focused on me. His messy black hair was still a bit wet from our shower hung limply down the side of his head. The hickies id given him yesterday were furiously red against his white as paper skin. I couldn't help but be drawn in by him, he was too hard to resist.

"I dont just do this. I never just meet a guy and take him back to my place and sleep with him. I don't shower with someone who i met less than 24 hours ago and let them suck me off. I never have one night stands. So whats different about you? Why did I do all of that with you and why would I do it again if I got the chance?"

"I don't really understand what you mean Gerard," I said really confused about where this was going.

"Theres something special about you Frank, that pulls me towards you and I cant stop myself. I don't know what it is but I'm determined to find out. Theres something between us, i can feel it. I just want to know if you feel the same way or if I'm going crazy." Gerard poured his heart out. I could do anything here, I could crush his heart and make him hate me so he never wants see me again. But a part of me knew I could never do that to him because I felt what he felt too. Through my lies i could sense what he was talking about.

"Its not just you." I replied quietly. "I can feel it too. I dont just have one night stands either. We haven't even known each for a day but you mean something to me already. I don't think I could walk out of here knowing that I would never see you again."

"I'm glad its a mutual feeling." He seemed visibly relieved that I agreed with him. Our eyes locked, and the way he stared at me i couldn't understand it. His eyes were filled with honesty and raw emotion, and I felt like at that moment he would do anything to keep me safe. They were so different from last night, there was no more lust or pure greed anymore. I could tell he genuinely cared about me now. I leaned towards him hesitantly, and he seemed to copy me. Our lips touched, and it was like the first time we'd ever kissed. His lips were so much more softer and gentle this time. He tasted of coffee now instead of beer and i kissed back, so much slower and calmer. There was more emotion that passed through this kiss, more than just a desire for sex.

But like all good things our kiss came to and end and we breathed deeply keeping our foreheads pressed together for a second getting lost in each others eyes again. When we finally pulled away from each other i blushed and looked away, my lies coming to the forefront of my mind making me feel so guilty. I knew this would hurt him when he found out but I just needed to find the right time to tell him. He just giggled at me and took a sip of his coffee that he placed on the table before.

"Hey, do you know where my phone is? I can't remember where I put it." I asked suddenly, knowing that I probably had a million missed calls from my mum.

"I think it was in your jeans, Sugar," he answered already giving me a pet name but I didn't mind. It sounded cute coming from him.

"Thanks," I called as I wandered into his room, anxious to find out what kind of hell was waiting for me. I wasn't even meant to be at the bar last night, i was on my way home from Ray's house but I saw it and thought one drink couldn't hurt. Ray Toro was one of my only friends. We've known each other since we were 7 and bonded over the fact that neither of us had any other friends.

I turned it on and was immediately bombarded with notifications and messages. I had eight missed calls and thirteen unread messages, most of which were from my mum considering I was meant to be home before midnight. The messages from my mum started off quite normal, asking when I would be home but soon escalated into her threatening to report me missing if I didn't call her by this evening. For a moment i ignored my mums messages and read Ray's solitary text: 'dude where r u? Ur mum called me asking if I knew where u were. I told her u were still at mine but i dont think she believed me. U should call her.'

Well shit, if she didn't believe Ray, who is an actual ray of sunshine, then she really must be worried. I clicked onto her contact and called her. She picked up in lightening speed and began talking before I could even say hi.

"No mum I'm fine." I finally said when she stopped for breath.

"Frank are you okay, did you get lost in there?" I heard gerard call and he walked in soon after.

"I'm sorry i didn't call, I'll be there soon okay...yes im leaving now...see you in a bit...bye" i ended the call and to my surprise gerard wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his touch. I felt bad about not telling my mum where I was but gerard made me forget that temporarily.

"Did I get you into trouble with someone?" Gerard murmured into my hair. I didn't want to lie to him again but I couldn't tell him the truth either. I hesitated before answering.

"No, it'll be fine. I was meant to meet up with my mum this morning and obviously im not there because im here instead." I told him, bending the truth.

"Aw I'm sorry sugar."

"Its fine really. My mum overreacts about everything and worries about me a lot. You know how dangerous Belleville can be sometimes." This was actually true, i grew up in one of the worst parts of Belleville and they were always finding dead bodies in the area around my house. "Besides i liked being here with you. You showed me how to have some real fun."

Gerard smiled at that and I leant up to kiss him. As much as i wanted to stay here today, I knew I had leave soon or this time my mum really would call the police. However, he wasn't making it easy to leave. He was nearly irresistible as he kissed me back with his arms wrapped around my waist, trapping me in his grasp.

"Gee," i managed to break the kiss. "I would love to stay here all day with you but ive got to go sorry."

"I understand Sugar, no matter how much i dislike the idea. I need to see you again soon though."

We swapped numbers and agreed i would come back to his tomorrow at about five. He led me to the door of his apartment and kissed me one final time. There was a hint of desperation in this kiss like he would never see me again.

"See you tomorrow sugar," he called before he closed the door and i tried to think of a believable story that would convince my mum and explain my little disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows that for a plot twist


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow so have another chapter now :)

Frank's POV

The sun was shining brightly in the strikingly blue sky as I walked home. Thoughts of Gerard still consumed my mind, the way he held onto me like i was his life support and didn't want to let go. He sounded genuinely upset when I had to go, and his kisses this morning so different from last night. I think he actually cared about how i felt and the things I liked. No one had ever really given me that before, not in the way Gerard did. But then the guilt returned, Gerard had given me his all and I lied to him about one of the most important things in a relationship.

I decided I needed to talk to Ray about this, so I got out my phone and texted him.

Frank:  
Thanks for covering for me. Its all sorted now

Ray:  
U better tell me where u were

Frank:  
Obvi, i need to talk to u abt it anyway. Come to mine in like two hours

Ray:  
Okay

Ten minutes later I arrived home and closed the door behind me. My mum seemed to appear from nowhere and practically strangled me in a hug.

"Oh my goodness. Thank god you're alright." She exclaimed.

"Mum I'm fine."

Where were you? Why didn't you call? Did you know how worried i was?" She bombarded me with questions, her tone changed from worried to angry.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Me and ray were watching a movie at his and we fell asleep during it and when we woke up it was really late. So he told me I could just crash at his." I lied, hoping she would believe me.

"You should have called me or texted me at least."

"I didn't think about it. Im really sorry." I actually was sorry about making her worry so much but she seemed to believe me, which was good as she definitely wouldn't be okay with me drinking in a pub, whilst I was underage and then sleeping with a 22 year old.

A few minutes later I was sat in my room, waiting for Ray to arrive. I considered playing with Pansy, my guitar, but I didn't really feel like it today. After some deliberation I decided to text Gerard so I got out my phone and started typing a message.

Frank:  
Hey Gee, its frank

Gerard:   
Hi Frankie. U ok? I thought u were meeting with ur mum x

Frank:  
Yh but she had to leave, something abt her job. Im reeeaaally bored and i miss u x

Gerard:  
Aw miss u too. I no lots of things u culd do to entertain urself ;)

Frank:  
Oh im sure u do baby x

Gerard:  
If ur lucky ill show u tomorrow. Wuld u like that sugar x

Frank:  
U no i wuld x

As we continued to text our messages got dirtier and I was getting quite turned on, at the thought of what he could do to me. I wished i was back in his grasp, his hands exploring my body as we lay together naked. I could almost hear the noises he'd make as i began to move inside of him, going unbearably slowly. Gerard begging me to go quicker as he moaned and clung onto me as i gave him all the pleasure he deserved.

"Frank Ray's here!" My mum called interrupting my daydream and bringing me back to reality. I tried to pretend that I wasn't getting hard to the thought of what me and gerard could do together, as Ray walked in to my room.

"Hey Frank, you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah im fine," i quickly replied.

"So what happened last night because you definitely left my house," He said curiously, jumping straight into it.

"Well I was walking home and I saw this pub and I thought well one drink can't hurt," i began to explain.

"Wait how did you get served, youre 16!" Ray exclaimed.

"I had the fake id that brendon got us all last year but i didnt even have to use it. The bartender didn't ask for id just served me. So I sat down at the bar just minding my own business but I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around and Gerard, the hottest guy you could imagine was looking at me. We got talking and then about an hour later i followed him into the toilets and some stuff happened, I'll spare you the details," I told Ray who looked half shocked and half amused.

"So in short you got a bit drunk, met a hot guy and bummed him in the toilets," Ray struggled to hold in a laugh.

"No we were about to bum in the toilets but then his friend who also happened to the bartender walked in on us. It was really embarrassing. So then we went back to his and had the most amazing sex possible," I over shared.

"Frank! Too much information," Ray made a disgusted face. "Hang on how old was this guy?"

"Twenty two."

"Thats a six year age gap frank! How drunk was he to sleep with a 16 year old."

"Yeah about that," i said guiltily. "He thinks im 21. Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. What happened wasn't a normal one night stand, we showered together this morning and then talked for hours. We've got so much in common and I really like him. I feel like he really cares about me."

"Oh shit Frank, i think you're falling for him. This is bad, when are you next seeing this guy?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"You need to tell him. Sure what you did was technically legal but you need to tell him. Its not fair on him."

"I know its not but I can't. It will ruin everything," i said in despair.

"If he cares about you as much as you think he won't care that you're 16. Sure he might be a bit upset that you lied to him."

The thought of upsetting Gerard gave me a weird twinge in my stomach. I couldn't tell him and risk loosing what we have together. I've known him less than a day but the thought of never seeing him again kills me. I think Ray might be right, I am falling for him and there's nothing I can do to stop myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! Sorry its been so long but all my exams are over so updates on here will hopefully be back to normal. I've finished school now so I should have a lot more time to write too. 
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy

Gerard's POV

My alarm clock beeped loudly, waking me up. I stretched and look around my empty room, this time yesterday me and Frank were sleeping peacefully but now I was alone. I really missed him already. Even though he'd only stayed here the one night my bed felt too big and cold without him lying next to me. I couldn't wait to see Frank again tonight, but today was my first day as a proper teacher. Excited as much as I was, i was also nervous. What if the students didn't like me or didn't listen to a word i said. Frank would be able to put my worries at ease, if I was with him my mind would be filled with him.

Instead of spending all morning in bed fantasising about frank I actually got up and dressed. I found a clean white button up shirt, black jeans, a black and silver striped tie and finally a black waistcoat. I gave up trying to tame my hair and let it do its own thing. Finally, i grabbed my briefcase and walked out my apartment, remembering when i pushed frank up against the door the other night. Quickly i shook my head and tried to get the thoughts out of my mind so I wouldn't end up wanking in my car.

The drive to Pency Prep Academy took about twenty minutes and was rather uneventful. As i drove into the schools car park I saw hundreds of teenagers dressed up in the same white shirt, blue and red tie, blue blazer and grey trousers or skirt. They all looked as tired as i felt on this first monday back in September after the summer holidays.

Inside the grey dreary building i navigated my way past students trying to find my classroom. I got lost at one point but a student with a brown curly afro pointed me in the right direction. Luckily, I didnt have a tutor group this year, as this was my first teaching job, otherwise I would have been very late. Eventually, I found the right room and set up for the days lessons. I still had about ten minutes spare until my first class arrived, so to pass the time I got out an empty sketchbook, turned to the first page and began to draw Frank. I only had time to sketch the outline of his face and facial features but it looked roughly like him. Of course it would be much better if he was sat in front of me, maybe I could draw him properly tonight.

My first two classes were both year sevens and they passed without incident as they were new to the school as well. From what other teachers told me it was generally the older years that caused more trouble, so I'd have to watch out for them more. At break time I walked down the crowded hallways toward the staff room and at one point I thought I heard Frank. But of course it obviously couldn't be as Frank was far too old to be in high school.

I guess it just showed how much I missed him that I was hearing his voice in my head. I had known him barely two days and spent less than half that time actually together but he already meant so much to me. I would do anything to keep him safe and make sure he was happy. Briefly I wondered if this was what love felt like but the idea that i was in love with frank seemed ridiculous. Sure I liked him a lot and he was like my life force, even the thought of being with him cheered me up, but it couldn't be love already.

When I got to the staff room i grabbed a coffee and pulled out my phone to text Frank.

Gerard:  
I miss u so much sugar. Cant wait for tonight x

Frank:  
Bet i miss u more x

Gerard:  
Thats not possible. I've got a surprise for u tonight x

Frank:  
Well im much more excited to see u now. G2g see u later x

Gerard:   
Hav a good day sugar x

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, i was anxious to see Frank again. But finally the bell rang and students rushed out the room, desperate to get home. After cleaning all the paint brushes i made my way back to my car and drove home. Frank told me he could only stay till eight so that left us with only three hours. I wished we had longer but any time with him would be a blessing.

I rushed inside my apartment, to find everything i would need for tonight. After everything was ready, i made coffee for me and one for frank since he would be soon. Restlessly, i awaited his arrival and a few long minutes later someone knocked on the door. I quickly opened the door and saw him stood outside looking even cuter than Saturday.

"Hey sugar, come in," i said smiling as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Gee, i missed you a lot," frank greeted, embracing me tightly like he was afraid I'd disappear if he let go.

"Me too," i mumbled into his hair, inhaling his intoxicating smell and taking in every small detail of his appearance.

It wasn't long before we started kissing and he was as passionate as ever. The moment our lips touched it was like someone had set off fireworks behind us. We moved in sync with one another and it felt like we'd been apart for years. I wanted to stay like this forever and never let go. Eventually our lips parted and I felt my heart flutter as I gazed into his bright hazel eyes. For the first time since meeting him I noticed just how attractive and adorable Frank was; the front of his fringe hung over his forehead; his eyes were faintly rimmed with black eyeliner and he was dressed in a blue mickey mouse hoodie that looked two sizes too big and black skinny jeans.

"You're beautiful, you know that," I murmured gently. "Come on, I've got something to show you."


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's POV:

My heart pounded out of anticipation as Gerard led me through his apartment. His strong hands covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything and in that moment I trusted him completely. I trusted him more than I'd ever trusted anyone, more than Ray and even more than my own parents. Soon I could smell freshly made coffee and popcorn.

"I hope you like Marvel," he said removing his hands so I could see what he had planned. There were two mugs of steaming hot coffee and a big bowl of popcorn on the table, next to it there was a bunch of Marvel dvds. The couch was covered in blankets and he had pulled the curtains shut and turned off the lights so it was like a proper movie theatre.

"Lucky for you I love Marvel," I replied and leant up to kissed him lightly. "Thank you for doing this."

"What do you want to watch first sugar?" He answered, his voice deeper.

"Do you have deadpool?" I asked, looking deeply into his eyes, the swirls of brown and green joining in each iris.

"Of course."

He put the film on and grabbed the popcorn as i sat under a blanket and snuggled next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to lean my head on him. We quietly watched the film whilst munching on popcorn, well I tried to watch the film but I kept getting distracted by Gerard. My eyes just kept focusing on him rather than the tv, no matter how hard i tried to stop i found i couldn't. I watched the way the corners of his mouth crinkled upwards when something amused him, and his eyes lit up when he laughed. He caught my gaze a few times and I blushed while turning my attention back to the film, but not for very long.

"Is there popcorn on my face?" He asked, about halfway through the film, which reminded me of the first thing I said to him in that bar.

"No," I replied simply.

"There must be something that interests you so much that you'd rather look at me than watch deadpool," he said with a smile.

"Its nothing."

"No, there's something," Gerard pressed on, pausing the film. "We're not gonna watch anymore until you tell me."

"Why did you do all this? Why would you chose to spend your evening with me when I'm nothing special?" I looked down as i spoke.

"Hey, where's this come from? Of course you're special Frankie. I did this because I care about you and I thought it'd make you happy because you deserve to be happy. You deserve so much. When you walked into that bar you made my world brighter and when I'm not with everything seems dimmer. We haven't known each other very long but that doesn't matter because I care an awful lot about you Sugar. I wanted to see you this evening and every evening because when I'm with you seem to make the world a better place," he poured his heart out.

"I feel like that with you too," I mumbled, looking again at him. His eyes were filled with so much adoration and endearment, and it seemed genuine. I thought about what Ray said I think he was right; I am falling for him. "I really like you Gerard."

"I really like you too Frankie," he said and leant down to kiss me. We both melted into each others touched, trying to savour the moment. Whenever we kissed it seemed like time slowed down and seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. I think we both cared for each other way more than we realised in that moment. It felt as if I'd known Gerard for years, i felt so comfortable with him but I still couldn't figure out what was different about him.

"What are we, Frank?" He asked me sincerely.

"Why, what do you want us to be?" I deflected the question back to him. My heart started pounding again at what could potentially happen here.

"I want us to be a lot of things," he started off slowly but gathering his thoughts better the longer he spoke. All the time he didn't break eye contact with me, not once. "I want us to be more than just friends or fuck buddies. I really really like you Frank, you've made me feel things i never thought I'd feel. Already you've made me view the world slightly different, but in a good way. You've given me new faith in humanity by just knowing you're a part of it. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Frank, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, you soppy fuck. But seriously, I feel the exact same, you make me feel so much better just by being here. When I'm with you I forgot everything else besides you. There's something special about you Gee and I don't know what it is but I want more."

After I finished talking, Gerard embraced me tightly and I kissed him passionately, a smile tugging at both our faces. I moved closer until I was practically on top of him and we kissed again, this time with lust and desperation. We both knew where this was going and neither of us minded. Our lips moved quickly and my tongue asked for entrance, which he gave. My hands roamed around the bare skin on his back and I moved to take his shirt off. He did the same to me and I shivered slightly as his hands passed over my skin. We kissed for a few minutes longer, the movie long forgotten about. I rubbed my hand against his crotch through his jeans and he moaned into the kiss.

"Jeans off," he gasped.

I stopped palming him and unclasped his belt buckle and threw it to the side. I grasped the fabric of his jeans and pulled them down, his legs moving to help me. I could see that he was already semi hard through his boxers. My hand slipped behind the fabric and I cupped his balls. He reconnected our lips and kissed me sloppily. I moved my hand around the base of his cock and ran it up, watching him become increasingly harder.

"More," he mumbled desperately. My hand lingered at the head and stroked it for a minute. He grabbed my hand so we were both pumping his cock. I sped up and his hand fell away after a minute. Groaning, both his hands moved under my jeans and he held onto my ass, squeezing every so often. I moaned in response and he tugged my jeans off. I stopped what I was doing and moved so I was straddling him.

"You're so attractive when you're horny, you know that," I said breathlessly.

"I know. I can feel you," he replied. My hard cock pressed against him when I grabbed his neck and kissed him hungrily. His hands ran through my hair as we made out, grinding against each other.

"Want you," I moaned. We both took our underwear off, unable to withstand the feverish want for each other any longer. We moved so I was lying flat and he was on top of me. Gerard licked the top of my already leaking cock and I moaned his name, his tongue sending waves of pleasure through me.

"You taste so good frankie," his voice was low and he took me into his mouth. His lips were soft around my aching cock as he began to blow me. I felt his tongue snake across the base of my dick as he took my whole length in.

"Feels so good gee," I moaned. My hands gripped his back, nails digging into the skin. That was definitely going to leave a mark. The noises he was making while he sloppily sucked me were driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge but I was determined to hang on longer. He was making it difficult because he was so talented with his tongue. His saliva was cool against my throbbing cock, and my hands moved to grab his black locks, they felt as smooth as silk as I tugged on the strands. My body moved with him so it felt like I was fucking his mouth. I wasn't going to last any longer.

"Gee," I gasped through the pleasure. "Gee Im gonna come."

Loudly, I moaned, incoherent noises exiting my mouth as the orgasm surged through me and I came in his mouth. He released my cock from his mouth quickly, and come spread over my chest as it left my dick. He swallowed and I kissed him still panting.

"How was that sugar?" He asked his low, still clearly aroused.

"I don't have words to describe how good you are at that," I said blissfully.

"Only the best for you." He lay his head on my chest letting me recover from my orgasm. I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder pulling him closer, and I took in the smell of his hair. He always smelled great even after what he just did. As he lay there i could feel his dick against me and he was rock hard.

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," he replied instantly. We sat up so he was he was still in front of me and I grabbed some lube off the table. I rubbed some on my hand moved forward to caress his length. The skin was hot with anticipation as i wrapped my hand around him, he was so thick. Slowly, I jerked up and down making him emit a low and deep moan.

I placed kisses up his back and the side of his neck. On the skin by his neck i sunk my teeth in, leaving hickies on his pale skin. I sped up, encouraged by his moans and left more hickies. Soon his precome was leaking over my hand, making him even more slick. Gerard turned his head and crashed our lips together. His kisses were hot and furious as he moaned my name. He bit hard on my lower lip making me groan.

"Gonna come," he whimpered, breaking the kiss. His cock practically throbbed as his come shot out, covering my hand. He let out a slutty moan and arched his back away from me, riding out his orgasm. I wiped the come off my hand and he fell back against my bare torso. I wrapped my arms around his warm chest and I could feel his beating heart through his skin. We lay there silently, both wanting to remember this night forever and not needing words to reafirm how we felt after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away tomorrow so there won't be another update for about a week but I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this hasn't been updated in ages. I've just been so caught up with the so called 'world cup fever' in that this year might finally be England's year. It seems football's coming home. Anyway, enough about football because the majority of you probably dont like it, because of that I haven't been writing as much but I do already have a few more chapters prewritten, so I'm trying to space out the updates so there's always at least one chapter prewritten. I think I've got about three more chapters after this one already finished. But here's the chapter.

Frank's POV

"Shit what time is it?" I asked hurriedly, ruining the mood completely. 

"Im not sure, why?" Gerard replied turning to face me, concern covering his features. 

"I'm meant to be home by eight," I panicked. 

He moved across the sofa, letting me get up to find my jeans which had been strewn across his floor. Neither of us cared before where any of our clothes ended up, we just wanted them off, craving that skin to skin contact. I turned my phone on, the screen illuminating immediately showing me the time. 

"Its only half seven thank fuck," I said, letting out a breath I didnt know I was holding in. 

"How long does it take to get home from here?" Gerard asked, genuinely interested. 

"About fifteen minutes I think." 

Reluctantly, i put my shirt and hoodie back on, while he did the same. After we had made ourselves somewhat presentable i wrapped my arms around him and just embraced him for a minute. No words passed between us and none were needed as we both knew how the other was feeling. 

"You know it's getting kind of dark, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked after a while. 

"Id love that Gee," I smiled

Gerard grabbed his phone and keys and we walked out of his apartment. After he locked the door, our hands laced together. The warm night air was accompanied by a cold breeze than ran through the atmosphere; stars were starting to shine in the steadily darking sky and lamp posts glowed, illuminating the roads before us. The town seemed quiet, almost abandoned, as I guided him to my house, our hands still grasped together tightly like we didn't want to ever let go. Quiet chatter filled the air, learning more about each other and I almost forgot i was only sixteen. I almost forgot i had homework to do and school to go to. I almost forgot i ever lied to him in the first place but I had to bend the truth about some things so he would believe me. But every lie I told him was like a stab to the heart, I didn't know if it was his or my heart i was stabbing. In the end it wouldn't matter as it would kill both of us when he eventually found out the truth. 

"This is my house," I said ten minutes later as we stood in the dark, neither of us wanting to go. I unclasped our hands and placed my arms round his neck, and kissed him again. Electricity passed from his body to mine as our lips touched, he grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss. I clung to him wishing this moment could last forever but I was conscious of my mum waiting inside, just a few feet away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sugar," he whispered, gently stroking my cheek as we finally parted. 

********

The next morning I walked into school, a smile still plastered on my face from when Gerard asked me to be his boyfriend. Nothing could spoil my mood today, not the busy corridors or the slow walking year sevens. I tried to make my way to my locker without being noticed by Charlie and Ethan, the bullies who seemed determined to make my life hell. I managed to avoid them yesterday but today I was not so lucky but not even them could bring down my euphoric mood. 

"How's our favourite faggot doing. Long time no see." I tried to ignore them but they weren't ones to give up easily. "Why do you look so happy, did you finally pay someone enough to bone you?"

"Yeah, your mum," I replied sassily without missing a beat. 

"You're gonna regret you ever said anything, emo scum." Charlie said and tried to throw me a punch, but I was too quick for him and ducked out his way and his fist collided with the lockers. Before I could escape into the crowds someone pulled me back by my blazer. Shit, I'd forgotten about Ethan. He pushed me back against the lockers and punched my stomach while Charlie cradled his own hand. 

"Stupid fag," Charlie muttered and punched me once, exacting his revenge for outsmarting him before the warning bell for form time rang. They both scattered away so a teacher wouldnt see them, and I hobbled to the toilets to inspect the damage. 

The toilets were empty when I got there, so I unbuttoned my shirt. The skin was tender to the touch but no bruises had formed yet, the only marks on my chest besides my tattoo was the hickies gerard had given me. I smiled remembering that first night we met and subsequently spent together but a twinge of guilt ran through me. I needed to tell him soon. The longer I waited the worse it was gonna be. I shook my head and focused on the good things about Gerard, which was pretty much everything. He was so caring and gentle and we had so much in common. These thoughts soon returned a smile to my face despite the pain in my ribs. 

I walked into form just as the final bell rang and sat next to Ray in our usual places, at the back of the room. I smiled at him as the teacher began to take the register before letting us talk for the remaining twenty minutes. 

"Whats with the smile? You barely open your eyes until lunch normally," Ray joked. 

"Last night after school I went round to Gerard's apartment and he had planned this whole movie night thing. It was adorable Ray, he's the cutest guy ever. He even made popcorn and everything," I gushed. It looked like Ray wanted to say something but let me finish. "So we watched deadpool but I couldn't keep my eyes off him and eventually he noticed and asked what was wrong. So i asked him why he did all that and he literally said I make his world brighter just by being here and it was really mushy and sweet. In the end he asked me to be his boyfriend even though we only met a few days ago and I of course said yes." 

"Woah Frank, you barely know him and he's six years older than you," Ray logically pointed out. 

"But it feels like I've known him forever, we have so much in common. I really like him and after all age is just a number." I tried to reason. 

"Its still important though. Did you tell him yet?" 

"Not yet but I will on Saturday," I said guilty, deciding then and there to tell him on Saturday before he got too attached to me. Hopefully, if I told him he wouldn't freak out as much than if he found out some other way. 

"Okay...it seems like he makes you happy though."

"He really does Ray. We stayed up all night texting. I think I'm falling hard for him." 

*****

At lunch I met up with Ray, Brendon, Ryan and Pete who were sat in the canteen on our normal table. We all greated each other and began eating our packed lunches; no one trusted the school enough to even touch the food they served. 

"Have you guys seen the new art teacher? Everyone's saying that he's hot," Brendon exclaimed randomly. 

"No i didn't even know there was a new teacher," I replied. 

"Who would go out with their teacher in the first place. That's just creepy," Ray added.

I drifted out of the conversation and checked my phone for any new messages since this morning. As it turns out there was one from Gerard, which didn't really surpise me. 

Gerard:  
Meet in me in the park by the river at 5:30 tonight x

Frank:  
Sounds like ur gonna kidnap me. I wouldn't mind tho <3

Gerard:  
Haha wanna show you somewhere tis all x

Frank:  
Aw ur the best x

Gerard:  
Just want to make my new bf happy x

Frank:  
We culd be in the worst place imaginable and id still be happy coz id be with u xx

Gerard:   
Ur the cutest xxx 

I smiled down at my phone, I couldn't believe Gerard, who was the cutest and most amazing person on the planet, wanted to spend his time and cared about me. 

"What you smiling at Frank?" Pete's voice dragged me back into the conversation.

"Nothing," i said quickly and locked my phone.

"Hmm sounds suspicious," Brendon added. "Anyway who wants to come round to mine after school. My parents are out so we can play mario kart and order pizza."

"Sorry I've already got plans," i replied, thinking about what Gerard wanted to show me. 

"Does this have something to do with why you were smiling before?" Brendon asked.

"Maybe."

"Ooooo does Frankie have a date?" Pete teased. 

"No," I blushed which made it obvious that I was lying. 

"Who is it?" Ryan asked. Meanwhile Ray was just smirking at me as he already knew about Gerard. 

"You won't know him," i tried to deter them but i should have known they wouldn't give up that easily. 

"And? What's he like?" Brendon pressed.

"Fine," I sighed although I was glad that I could gush about Gerard to someone other than Ray. "He's called Gerard and he has black hair and mesmerising hazel eyes. He's really hot but adorable at the same time? Also we have so much in common and he's really funny."

"Sounds like you really like this guy," Ryan said.

But before I could reply Brendon butted in. "Why don't you seem surprised by this, Ray?" He asked.

"I already knew." 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Frank?" Brendon gasped dramatically. 

"Its only just really happened. I only met him on Saturday night." 

The bell rang, quite rudely interupting our conversation, to signal that lunch was over. So we said bye to each other and went our separate ways, and I tried to put Gerard out of my mind to focus on actual school work. My attempts weren't very successful, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole so far. I promise there's actual plot soon and it gets a bit more exciting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And feel free to leave a comment if you want, it'd be good to get feedback on this so far and see what you thinks gonna happen


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy

Gerard's POV

I sat on the edge of a low wall, waiting for Frank arrive. It was starting to get colder outside now so id brought a black coat and a black and grey scarf with me. I watched as the smoke drifted into the sky from the cigarette that was perched between my lips. Today had been the worst day so far, the kids in my classes all decided to misbehave and be little shits. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough, the thought of seeing frank again had occupied my mind.

Looking around at my surroundings, i let out a sigh. This place had changed so much since I was younger. It used to be a buzzing park full of kids playing all year round, but then they started finding dead bodies in the river. Parents stopped letting their kids play here and so the place deteriorated untill all that was left was the rusted skeletons of swingsets and slides. I doubt anyone else even remembered this place besides me. Soon I heard footsteps so i put out my cigarette and stood up properly.

"Hi Frankie," I said as he wrapped his arms around me. It seemed like ages since we'd last seen each other when in reality it was only a day. I clung back and breathed in his scent of cigarettes and deodorant; he was intoxicating, like a drug I couldn't get enough of. He was worse than nicotine.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"Me too, sugar. Me too." I confessed.

Gently, I pressed my lips onto his kissed him slowly. No words could describe how I felt when we kissed; he made all my problems and worries float away until he was all that remained in my mind. He deepened the kiss as his hands crawled through my hair. Meanwhile I pulled him closer until there was no space between us and my hands got lower and lower. I moaned slighty as he tugged my hair.

"Gee we're in public," he murmured into the kiss as i tried to take his jacket off.

"Quite honestly thats a shame," I said, breaking off the kiss. I was so enthralled with Frank that I temporarily forgot where we were.

"I know, the things I want to do to you now." He winked seductively at me and I went in for another kiss, this one filled with desire.

"I think we should go back to mine, right now. What do you think?" I said in a low voice.

"What about what you wanted to show me?"

"That can wait sugar. The only thing I want now is you."

"Then what are we waiting for."

*****

As soon as the door shut our lips were attached again and our kisses were filled with desperation. Tugging off each others jackets, he pushed me against the wall and sucked on the exposed skin on my neck and I shivered underneath him. He kissed me and I slighty opened my mouth giving his tounge entrance.

We moved against each other and I gently squeezed his ass which made him moan quietly. We moved through my apartment together, our kisses becoming sloppy. He pulled off my shirt and i fell backwards onto the couch with him on top of me. I broke the kiss and we panted for breath.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered and placed another kiss to his lips. I grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Throwing it somewhere I looked back at him and my eyes roamed up and down his chest when I saw something that made me stop.

"Gerard?" He questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Your chest." I said slowly and went to touch the purple bruises across his ribs. He flinched as i caressed the skin. "What happened to your chest?"

"Oh it's nothing," he dismissed and looked away.

"No, someone did that to you. Someone hurt my Frankie." I replied, somewhere between upset and angry.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Of course it matters. Who hurt you?"

"Just some idiot at sc-work. Its fine though gee, im fine." He answered, still not looking at me.

"Baby it's not fine."

"Can we please just get back to what we were doing." He pleaded with me and looked at me. He looked like he was about to cry. Seeing him upset tore my heart out, it gave me an ache deep inside my stomach that I couldn't explain.

"As long as you promise to tell me if this happens again."

"Gee-"

"Promise me," I demanded.

"Fine I promise," he gave in.

"Good boy Frankie," I kissed him again. "You know what good boys get?"

"What do they get gee?" He said between kisses.

"They get rewarded."

"Oh yeah. What's my reward then."

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"As you wish."

We started making out again and the intensity and desperation returned, we both wanted this. He tugged off my jeans and ran his hand along my cock as he did so, causing me to emit a low moan. As soon as my jeans were off his hand returned to my cock and slowly rubbed it. I hardened under his touch and moaned again.

I struggled with his jeans so he removed his hand from me and helped me slide them off. Once they were off our lips locked and he grabbed a fistful of my hair as we started grinding; only a thin layer of fabric separating our skin from touching.

"Wanna ride you gee," Frank said breathlessly. I made a noise of agreement and proceded to slip off his underwear grabbing his hard cock in the process. He moaned loudly and kissed me hard before removing my own underwear. "Do you have a condom and lube?"

"Table," I gasped. Frank moved off me and prepared himself while I repostioned myself so I was on all fours.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes sugar." He grabbed my hips and slowly began to insert himself in me. I groaned getting used to him there. When all of his length was in he began rock backwards and forwards. I moaned out in pleasure as he kept going.

"You like that gee?"

"Yes frankie"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please keep going Frankie. Please faster." His grip on my hips tightened, his nails digging into my skin, as his thrusts sped up. "Feels so good sugar."

"I want you to do something."

"Anything for you."

"Touch yourself."

Frank sent waves of pleasure through me, so good that I could barely move but I'd do anything for him. I grasped my hard cock and began pumping. Frank groaned and told me to keep going, i only replied in a moan. He let go of my hips and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back.

"Im so close frankie."

"Don't not yet. I want to finish the job." He commanded and reached down to grab my throbbing dick. He synced his thrusts and pumping in time and moaned loudly, screaming my name as he came. I couldn't hold it any long and came all over his hand, moaning and letting the orgasm wash over me.

He removed his dick from me and took of the condom, tied it up and just let it drop to the floor, too tired to do anything else. He collasped next to me and we lay on the couch panting for a few minutes. I stroked the side of his sweaty face and moved his hair out the way, so i could admire him. He still looked so perfect even just after sex, there would never be a time when Frank didn't look good. He stared back at me in what i presumed to be the same way i was looking at him, and smiled.

"That was amazing" I said quietly, not wanting to break the quietness around us. "Just like you," he whispered back and I leaned down to kiss him, our lips connecting like they'd never been apart.

We fell asleep holding each other, forgetting about everyone and everything else in the whole world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some kind of fluff

Gerard's POV:

"Gee," Frank nudged me. "Gee, wake up."

"Hmm what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"About 8:30. Your phone's ringing."

I opened my eyes properly and Frank was standing in front of the couch holding my phone which was indeed ringing. I don't know how I only just noticed.

"Thank you sugar," I murmured and answered the phone. "Oh hi Mikey....what now?....how long for?....sure I guess....yeah I'll see you soon....bye."

"Who's Mikey?" Frank asked whilst trying to find his trousers. From my spot on the couch I had a great view of his arse, when he bent down to pick them up. "Are you staring at my ass?"

"What, it's a nice ass." I said nonchalantly, my eyes moving from Frank and staring at nothing in particular. "But Mikey's my younger brother, have I not mentioned him before."

"I don't think so."

"Oh well apparently he's coming round now and wants to stay for the week so we won't be able to fuck." I refocused my eyes on Frank who was now fully dressed. His too big Mickey mouse jumper making him look adorable and innocent despite what we'd done a few hours ago. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked back over to the couch, and I pulled him next to me and snuggled into his shoulder. I enjoyed cuddling Frank almost as much as I liked being fucked by him. It was strange because, I'd never had such a strong desire to cuddle or just have some form of contact with anyone else. But I never wanted to be away from Frank; I was addicted to him.

"If your brothers coming over don't you want to get dressed," Frank made a good point and ran his hand across the top of my leg.

"Not when you do that," I purred and kissed him, my hands running down his back.

"Gee we can't," he protested but kissed back. "Seriously I doubt Mikey wants to see you naked."

"Shit yeah no," I got up quickly and rushed to get dressed, it only just sinking in what Frank was saying. I threw away the used condom from earlier and tried to make my apartment look somewhat presentable. Meanwhile, Frank was just smirking at me from the couch.

"You could help if you wanted," I laughed

"But it's much more fun to watch."

Before I could respond there was a loud series of knocks on the front door of my apartment. Mikey really wasn't kidding when he said he'd be here soon.

"That's probably Mikey. You can stay if you want though."

"Nah it's okay, I need to go soon anyway," Frank replied and there was a sad tone to his voice.

"Stay for a few minutes more please," I kind of begged him.

"Okay."

I walked over to the door and opened it before Mikey got impatient and knocked again. He stood there, his poker face unreadable as usual, a Joy Divison shirt visible under his black coat, his hair poking out from his standard grey beanie and his glasses pushed up against his nose.

"Hey Mikes," I greeted warmly and let him inside.

"Hi gee, good to see you again," the edge of his lips twitched upwards for a second and I took it as a smile.

"Yeah it's been too long," I hadn't seen Mikey in almost a year since I moved back to Jersey after graduating. We had always been really close growing up and I'd missed him.

"Oh I didn't realise you had company," Mikey said as he saw Frank sat on the couch.

"Hi I'm Frank. I was just going."

"Hang on a second," I whispered to him.

"Do you wanna put your stuff in the spare room and I'll make some coffee," I said to Mikey; he left the room leaving me and Frank alone.

"Mikey seems cool."

"Yeah he is, we've been really close ever since he was born. Anyway, I'll text you sometime next week when you can come round again."

"I dont want to intrude on you and Mikey."

"No its fine, I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you for too long anyway," I stroked his cheek softly for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss. Frank wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back, like this was the last time he'd see me for a year.

"I'll see you next week Gee," frank sighed, breaking the kiss.

"See you soon, Sugar." Little did I know I'd be seeing him a lot sooner than I anticipated.

"So you and Frank then," Mikey said, appearing seemingly from nowhere making me jump.

"Yeah, what about us?" I replied acting clueless.

"You know what I mean. When did you meet?"

"Last Saturday night at Bert's. He just sat down next to me and we started talking and yeah," I blushed, leaving out that the part where we nearly had sex in the toilets of the bar.

"He seems pretty young."

"He's 21 Mikey."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, going into protective mode.

"Yes. That's what he told me. Why would Frank lie to me?" I said defensively. I don't know why I was getting so worked up, it's not like he actually would lie about his age.

"I'm not saying he would, it's just he still looks like a teenager but he seems alright."

"He's great. I know I haven't known him long but we get on so well and so much in common. He's really funny and whenever I'm with him it's like we could do anything together. He makes me forget about everything bad and always manages to make me smile." I gushed.

"You seem pretty taken with him," Mikey responded.

"I think I might love him, Mikes," I said sincerely, my heart hammering. This was the first time I'd said it outloud but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. Whenever I saw him I got this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and his kisses made my heart flutter.

"Woah Gee, you haven't known him that long. Are you sure?" Mikey looked surprised but not in a negative way.

I nodded before speaking again. "I really think so Mikes, he makes me so happy whenever I'm around him. This is different from other crushes I can feel it."

"Okay I just don't want you to get hurt. Maybe think about it before rushing into anything," he said cautiously.

"I have thought about it, I've spent the last five days thinking about him. I love Frank Iero."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have the chapter you've all been waiting for, and this was surprisingly easy to write. Tbh I was expecting it to be harder.

Frank's POV:

"Ray's here," my mother hollered up the stairs like she did every morning. I rushed down the stairs to grab my bag, I was running late this morning because I'd missed my alarm.

"Thanks, I'll see you this afternoon," I yawned

"Ah so are you actually planning to come home before nine o'clock tonight?" She questioned me. She had been getting suspicious about where I was after school because I obviously couldn't tell her about Gerard. I told her I was at friends houses but I was never normally very social so I don't think she believed me.

"Probably," I sighed "anyway im gonna be late, bye."

"Have a good day," she said as I slammed the door behind me and saw ray leaning against the garden wall.

"Morning Frank," Ray greeted.

"Hey sorry I'm late, missed my alarm." I said and we began the walk to school.

"What, did Gerard tire you out last night," he laughed.

"No fuck off," I blushed though so he knew I was lying.

"Shit did you actually get some" Ray exclaimed. I stayed quiet but continued to blush furiously. "So that's where those marks came from."

"What marks? Where?" I panicked, trying to cover my neck.

"Calm down I'm joking," Ray laughed again.

"That was mean," I whined.

********

Once we got in school, we saw Brendon and Ryan holding hands, they'd practically joined together since they got together a few weeks ago. We all walked to our lockers, talking about our plans for the weekend and getting the stuff we needed for the first two lessons.

"What do we have first?" I asked Ray. I was hopeless at remembering my timetable and most of my lessons were with Ray so I always just asked him.

"Art and Chemistry," he replied.

"Thank you," I said, just as the bell rang.

We quickly made our way to the art rooms, trying to avoid the crush of the corridors. Unfortunately it meant that we were there before most of the other students as they were trapped amongst hundreds of other people all trying to walk down one tiny corridor. Me and Ray walked into the nearly empty classroom and went to sit down near the back. The teacher was faced away from us but as soon as he turned round my heart stopped.

"Frank?" Is that you?" He asked in disbelief. I couldn't say anything, I was frozen in terror. This wasn't meant to happen like this. Fuck I was screwed. Ray looked between us clearly confused.

"Gerard," I said eventually, hurt and confusion now clouding his features. A look of understanding washed over Ray's face and he walked out leaving me alone with Gerard.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were twenty one."

"I was going to tell you. I swear I was," fear was rising through me. "You weren't meant find out like this."

"You lied to me?" His voice shook. I couldn't tell if he was going to start shouting or crying.

"I'm sorry, gee. I'm really sorry," I couldn't believe this was happening.

"How old actually are you?" Gerard spoke, his voice getting louder with each word. I couldn't say anything, afraid i was going to start crying.

"Well say something," he shouted, properly angry now.

"Sixteen," I whimpered, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I didn't even try to stop them because I knew it would be pointless.

"That's six fucking years frank. What else have you lied about?" He continued shouting.

"Nothing I swear. Please let me explain."

"Were all your feelings towards me lies as well? Just leading me on so you could throw it all back at me," Gerard carried on like he hadn't heard me.

"Stop please, I really like you," my breaths were shaky and tears made their way freely down my face.

"Fuck you Frank."

Other students started walking in, I don't know how much they heard and that point i didnt care. I just grabbed my stuff and left the room before anyone noticed I was crying. Ray called my name as I pushed past him but I ignored him. Tears clouded my vision as I hurried down the now empty corridors, trying to find the quietest toilets to hide in.

Once I made sure it was empty I locked myself in a cubicle and sat on the closed toilet seat and just cried. I'd ruined everything. Gerard hated me and it was all my fault. The way he screamed in my face reminded me what my dad used to be like; I couldn't face Gerard again. The anger in his voice sent fresh tears down my face and I started shaking. The look of hurt, almost betrayal, on his face stabbed my heart with a thousand daggers. I was a horrible person who deserved the worst.

I don't know how long I sat there crying and shaking but the door opened and someone walked in. I tried to make as little noise as possible, hoping the person would go away quickly but it seemed the universe was against me today.

"Frank."

I didn't replying, wishing he would leave.

"Frank please, I know you're in there," Ray called.

Again I didn't reply.

"I just want to know if you're ok."

Silence filled the air between us.

"Fine I'll leave you alone for now," Ray sighed and finally left.

After a few more minutes I decided I couldn't stay here all day, I needed to get away. Away from my friends and most importantly away from Gerard. I opened the cubicle door and washed my face to try and make it look like I hadn't been crying my eyes out all morning. After making sure the corridors would be empty I left the toilets and headed to one of doors that led to the field where I could jump the fence without being seen, making sure to grab my bag first.

I took off my tie and blazar and stuffed them in my bag to make it less obvious that I should have been in school. I think my feet knew where I wanted to go before I did because they were already leading me in the right direction. You could say it was a sort of sanctuary, I used to go there a lot to escape when things got bad. But a few years ago he left and I hadnt been much after that.

For about twenty minutes I walked before the trees gradually got more dense. The tall trunks ran high into the sky, protecting me from the outside world. As it was autumn the leaves were a dirty orange fading into crimson red instead of the bright and uplifting green they were in summer. The ground was covered in moss, twigs and leaves that had already been plucked mercilessly from their branches. The atmosphere was silent and calming; serenity clung to the air.

I sniffed quietly trying to stop the tears that were already forming at my eyes from falling again. I don't know what hurt more, the realisation that I'd ruined everything between me and Gerard or that I was here again after promising myself I'd stay away.   
Despair radiated from my small figure as I sat in the little alcove near the river. I wished the stream could wash me away and leave behind all my problems. Sobs racked my body and I didn't have the energy to stop them. I just sat here drowning in self pity and hatred. I really fucked up this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it's been about four months since I updated and I'm sorry. I just lost all inspiration and motivation not just writing this fic, but reading too. Then I started college in September and things just got crazy after that, and I forgot about this fic. Being honest, I have no idea what's going to happen with this fic in the future. I have two chapters left that are prewritten, which I'll post now. But after that I don't know. I might find inspiration and come back to it, or I might not. I don't plan on deleting it though, so it can stay on here half finished. Enjoy the chapters, and Merry Christmas for those who celebrate and happy holidays for those who dont.

Frank's POV:

I sat there for hours, letting fours years of pent up anger and sadness out. I hadn't cried in four years, i refused to let myself be so weak; not after what he told me. But today pushed me over the edge; I couldn't get the image of Gerard's face when he saw me out of my head. I tricked myself into believing that he would be okay finding out im 16. I was practically still a kid. And he was now my teacher. Oh my god he's my teacher. The realisation only just dawning on me. Shit this is so much worse now. This could get him arrested and ruin his teaching career if someone found out. He's never going to forgive me or even let me see him ever again. 

I was so angry at myself. All this was my fault. I'd broke his heart with my lies. Me, not anyone else. I hurt the one person who I cared so much about, the one person who had made me happy over this past week. The one person who made me think I was gonna be okay, the one person who made my life worth living again. And I destroyed it. I ruined everything. I deserved all this pain and so much more. How could I have been so stupid? Now i was here crying about it like the pathetic piece of shit i am. I'm vile and repulsive, no wonder he left. He couldn't stand the sight of how pathetic his own son was. 

After drowning in self hatred for another hour or two i decided to go home. Being here, surrounded by the trees, was bringing back unwanted memories. The arguments and the shouting that followed. He always got so much angrier and his voice was so loud. The harsh sound of a slap resonating through the otherwise silent house.I was too young at first to realise what was going on. 

But then one night, i couldn't have been older than five, and they were arguing again. I never liked hearing them so I'd run up to my room, but that night I tripped on the stairs. My body hit the carpeted stairs with a loud bang and the arguing stopped. I started crying, id cut my knee and he came out of the kitchen. His face was red with rage, eyes firing hatred at me. I remember him screaming in my face, god forbid if my blood stained the carpet. She was just watching from the doorway, face expressionless, as he hit me. 

Fuck, I tried to clear my head my of the memories of that night and all the similar ones until he finally left when i was twelve. I didn't have any siblings or anyone who could comfort me, i had to deal with everything on my own. It nearly killed me. But I was getting better, I met Gerard and I thought everything would be okay. But i screwed it up. My first shot at happiness in years and I fucked it up. 

******

I knew the house would be empty when I got back, my mum was still at work and would be for hours. It was only just gone twelve after all, roughly three hours since I hurt Gerard. I trudged upstairs, ready to barricade myself in my room, not feeling like eating. After shutting the door, I practically fell onto the bed and curled into a ball, trying to make myself disappear. More tears formed at the side of my eyes and i willed them not to fall. They did anyway. Soon I was full on crying again, there was an ache in my chest. It felt like I'd ripped my heart out and then did the same to Gerard. 

"My fault. My fault. All my fault," I whispered repeatedly to myself. I wanted to hurt and I wanted to stop hurting at the same time. I deserved to be hurt. I sat up and wiped the tears off my face, i think I'd run out of tears to cry by now. Dark thoughts ran through my head and I didn't have the energy or want to stop them. I let them spiral and scream at me. There was only one way to shut them up, I knew that by now so why was I waiting?

*Trigger warning start*

Slowly, I leant over to the draw next to my bed and took out what looked like an innocent tissue discarded in the draw. To anyone else that's all it was but to me it was so much more. It was my weapon of destruction and my saviour, it was my worst enemy and my best friend, it taunted me when I was at my worst but it was always there for me when no one else was. My hand touched the cold metal but was I sure I wanted to do this? Throw away a two year struggle to stay clean, you could barely see the scars on my skin now. You could only see them if you really looked and even then they were faint. 

Normally I was proud of staying clean this long but now, in this moment, the only thing I felt was an overwhelming sense of guilt and inner torment. This was the only way I knew to stop the pain. For the first time in two years, I rolled up sleeve and slid the blade across my skin. The pain was instant and so was the relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder and I couldn't remember why I stopped in the first place. The bright red line contrasted the pale white around it but one wasn't enough, it never was. 

"I missed you, old friend," I whispered dragging the blade across my skin again and again and again until my left wrist was covered in new wounds. My tears had dried up and I relished in the old feeling of comfort that this provided. I was no longer sad or maybe I was, maybe I just repressed it under the high of the physical pain that danced across my skin. 

For a few moments, I sat silently on my bed, savouring the sting on my wrist and the emptiness of my mind. I wrapped the blade back in its tissue and put it back in the draw. Then I ran my wrists under cold water from the bathroom sink to clean the fresh cuts, and covered them with plasters. I made sure to clean any blood that might have been visible and went back in my room. 

*Trigger warning end* 

My phone buzzed, alerting me that someone had texted me. Fleetingly, I thought it might be Gerard but I pushed those thoughts away. Unlocking my phone, I saw that it was Ray.

Ray:  
Im coming over whether u like it or not

Fuck I really didn't want him to come round but there was no way I could stop him. He was the mother hen of our friendship group and when one of us was upset or hurt he wouldn't rest until he was sure we were okay. I didn't bother typing out a reply but let my phone fall onto my bed and found a black hoodie with long sleeves to hide my wrists. He couldn't find out about that, I promised him I would stay clean no matter what. The feelings of guilt and sadness were pooling at the bottom of my stomach but I tried my hardest to ignore them.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door and I hauled myself off my bed to answer it. As expected I was met with Ray's exuberant curly hair ever friendly smile. However that smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he shut the door behind himself and we went up to my room. 

"What do you think," I replied sarcastically and flopped down on my bed again. 

"I'm sorry Frank," he sighed. "So that was the Gerard then, the guy you were telling me about."

"Yeah. I think he hates me," my voice cracked and I blinked furiously to hold back tears. 

"I'm sure he doesn't but did you know he was a teacher?"

"No." 

"And he didn't know you were sixteen," 

"I was gonna tell him, I promise I was. He wasn't meant to find out like that. It's ruined everything. It was the best thing that ever happened to me and now its gone. It's my fault Ray," I said getting upset again. 

"Hey hey calm down. While this has made him upset which, if he cares about you as much as you think he does he'll eventually forgive you. It might just take some time though because this is a pretty big thing and he could get arrested if the school finds out," Ray tried to console me. 

"Shit shit shit. Now he definitely won't talk to me again," I gasped through tears at the thought of gerard going to prison and having his careered ruined by me. 

"Everything will be fine in the end Frank."

"I don't want to lose Gerard," my heart was pounding at the thought of being separated from Gerard forever, and I didnt know how true the next words were until I said them. I didn't know I was saying them until they were said.

"I think I love him."


	14. Chapter 14

Gerard's POV:

I stood frozen at the front of the room, my heart breaking, as students flooded in. They must have heard the shouting and most of them saw Frank storming out, leaving me and my eyes filling with tears, willing them not to fall. I saw the boy with the curly afro, who helped me on my first day, try and stop him leaving. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. How could he only be 16? It didn't seem possible. He lied to me and betrayed me in one of the worst ways possible. I'd been so honest and genuine towards him whilst he'd been lying his ass off. It made me wonder what else he's lied about. Was our whole relationship a lie? 

It didn't make sense in my head yet it did. It explained his odd behaviour when it came to talking about his personal life, the truths that didn't quite make sense; it explained the vagueness in which he talked about his supposed job; and it explained why he had to go home early and couldn't stay over. Fuck he probably still lived with his parents. My initial anger had faded away leaving me hurt, confused and perhaps most strongly: heartbroken. I'd worn my heart on my sleeve and Frank had ripped it from me and stomped as hard as he could, whilst he just smiled sweetly at me. 

Mikey had warned me. He told me to be careful and not throw myself head first into this relationship because if it went wrong it would tear me apart. He was right, and it was ripping me in two. I should have listened to him. I should have thought with my head and not my fucking dick for once. The worst part was that I still loved him. I hated his fucking guts for lying about such a big thing but I still loved him. 

"Sir, are you alright?" A student asked, bringing me crashing down into reality. I refocused my gaze and about twenty students were staring back at me. Right yes, I was in school and I had a lesson to teach. 

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that," i cleared my throat and tried to not let my voice wobble. "I'm Mr Way and I will be teaching you art this year. If you'd all like to sit down, I don't have a seating plan so just wherever you want." 

I tried to keep focused on art and teaching for the rest of the lesson, and push Frank to the back of my mind. Throughout the lesson the kid with the curly afro, the kid I presumed to be Frank's friends, kept glancing at me. He knew something was up, Frank must have told him about us. Eventually, the bell rang and all the students piled out the room. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Unfortunately, I still had two more classes to teach today and then I could leave. 

I struggled through the next two hours by trying to keep my mind busy, talking about different artists and art styles, demonstrating what I wanted the students to do and answering any questions they had. Unfortunately, that still left me with about twenty minutes until the end of the lesson. I decided to text Mikey to pass the time but I didn't tell him about Frank. 

Gerard:  
Hey, just letting you know I'll be home in about an hour

Mikey:  
Okay I'm visiting mum and dad so I'll be back in a few hours

Gerard:  
Tell them I said hi

Mikey:  
Will do :) 

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and the students left, leaving the classroom empty. I packed up my stuff quickly and left, wanting nothing more than to go home. 

******

I closed the door of my apartment, with a sigh, and went into the kitchen to make coffee. The mug I picked up happened to be the one Frank used last time he was here, that was when the first tear fell. I wiped it away, hoping no more would follow. I was wrong. Tears ran down my cheeks, I wiped one away and it was replaced instantly. There was no point in trying to stop them. Instead, I collapsed in one of the chairs by the kitchen table. I cried into my arms which were folded together, letting everything out that I had kept bottled up all day. Shaky breaths left my mouth, trying desperately to get air into my lungs.

How could he do this to me? He was the best thing that had happened to me. I should have known it was too good to be true. I shouldn't have ignored the little inconsistencies and the excuses that didn't quite make sense. If he lied about something as basic as his age what else has he lied about? I couldn't trust anything that he'd told me now, and I thought I loved him. Well he clearly didn't. He probably didn't care about me at all. This was probably his plan all along, make me fall for him and then throw it back in my face. 

This was when the anger started to set in. What if he goes to the police? He could ruin the rest of my life, finished my teaching career before it really began and send me to prison for god knows how long. Everyone knows what they do to guys like me in prison, I wouldn't last a week. A strangled half sob, half scream left my throat and I stood up forcefully, knocking the chair onto the ground. But I didnt care. 

"Fuck you!" I shouted and smashed the empty mug that was standing on the counter. Another sob left my body as I grabbed another mug and threw it to the ground, the satisfying sound of ceramic breaking only spured on my enraged path of destruction. I kicked the side of the table and the few items which had been on it were jolted onto the floor. My rage continued, not caring what I broke or who heard me crying and shouting. I was just focused on Frank and the pain that he caused, one question circling in my mind. Letting out a final scream of frustration, I punched a wall and achieved nothing more but denting the wall and making my nuckles bleed. 

"Why did you lie?" I sobbed out loud, sliding down the wall in exhaustion. I still didn't understand. He said he liked me. He said he cared for me. Why would he purposely hurt me if he cared? My whole body shook as I cried, my eyes red and puffy from constantly wiping away tears. But I didn't care. 

I didn't care as I heard the scrape of a key unlocking the front door. I didn't care as the door was pushed open and footsteps sounded through the apartment. I didn't care as a voice called out my name. I didn't care as the voice and the footsteps walked into the kitchen and saw me and the mess I created. 

"Gerard! What happened!?" The voice cried out in concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put my tumblr username here for those who might want it: 
> 
> human-timelord
> 
> That's also my wattpad username and I have one finished story on there if you want to check it but you don't have to.
> 
> I had fun writing this and I hope one day I can come back to it, I just don't have the inspiration at the moment. Also, I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Farewell friends.


End file.
